Conventionally, there has been known an electronic device such that a connector and a casing are electrically connected with each other by means of an elastic body provided between the connector and the casing to establish a ground for the connector.
However, in the electronic device such as a conventional television receiver, the connector is pressed by the elastic body and hence, there exists a possibility that the position of the connector is displaced.